Enough Love to Last Forever
by Serena Gemini
Summary: EDITED! Harry decides to give Hermione the surprise of her life late one night by the lake.PreOOtP, HHr pumpkinie goodness! Read and Review PLZ!


Enough Love to Last Forever

A/N:HI! I hope you like this lovely one-shot, as it is just here to be a small sampling of plotless fluff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the meager 'lil plot!

On with the show!

----------------

"Class dismissed!" said Professer Granger as she gathered up her materials and followed her students out into the hall.

When she reached the stairs, she splintered off from the students and went up toward a different level. She then went to the 5th floor and walked down the seemingly empty hall.

She stopped around the middle of the hall and took out her wand. She tapped on the wall and muttered something incoherently. All of a sudden, The wall opened up and revealed a room. A bedroom to be exact. She entered the room and set down her things. She then looked at herself in a mirror by her vanity.

"You look wonderful dear." The mirror said sweetly.

"Thanks." Hermione said, smiling.

"Don't mention it." The mirror replied.

With that, Hermione exited her room and the wall closed behind her. She then walked to the Great Hall and sat down at the teacher's table. On her left was the Head master, Professor Dumbledore and on her right was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and long time boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Harry kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and took her hand in his. "Hey beautiful. How was your day?"

"Wonderful, now that I got to see you." She replied as she squeezed his hand and smiled.

Then Harry leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear "Go to the lake tonight around midnight. Don't ask why, I just have to talk to you about something."

Hermione looked quite puzzled, but agreed to go to the lake at midnight.

At ten till twelve, Hermione left her room. She walked down to the Great Hall, and pulled open the doors. 'This better be good Harry.' She thought sleepily while walking through the night.

Meanwhile, Harry was busy setting up a romantic scene by the lake for Hermione. He looked up for a moment and saw her coming. 'Oh, no! I should've known that she'd be five minutes early!' With that Harry quickly finished and hid behind a rather large nearby boulder.

"Harry? Harry? Harry where are you! Hermione exclaimed. 'Figures he'd be late.' she thought irritably. Then she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned to look at whatever was there and she then saw the most beautiful sight that she had ever laid eyes on.

Near the lake, on a patch of dewy grass, was a red and white checked blanket, a small basket, and two champagne glasses. Scattered around the blanket were lots and lots of deep red, pink, and white rose petals. The area was lit up by what seemed like hundreds of tiny glittering fireflies hanging just a few feet above the blanket. The air was alive with the scent of the rose petals. Hermione strained to keep away the tears that were threatening to spill from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry, where are you?" was all that she could think of to say.

"Ahem." said a voice casually from behind her. She spun around and found Harry sitting on the boulder he had hidden behind earlier.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione breathed.

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Good Lord, you look amazing, you know that?"

Hermione didn't speak. Instead, she walked over to him, cupped his face in her soft hands and leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips met in a fiery embrace. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He moved his left hand into her hair and twisted his fingers in her soft curls.

When they broke apart, Harry led Hermione to the blanket and motioned for her to sit down on it. As he did, he sat on the other side of the blanket. He offered her some of her favorite muggle champagne and then poured himself a little as well.

"Hermione," Harry said as they drank. "I want to know something."

"Yes Harry?" Hermione replied curiously.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked, but interrupted when he saw her jaw drop incredulously, "I mean really love me- because I love you with every fiber of my being, with my whole heart and soul."

"Of course I do Harry," Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes once again, "I've always loved you. First as my best friend, but now, oh, now I love you as so much more. You are my soul mate and I love you, always and forever--- no questions asked."

"Wow, that's amazing...But I need to ask you something...Important. Hermione, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Harry asked, his eyes full of love and caring, he was in awe of the woman sitting in front of him.

At this point, Hermione could take no more. She let her tears flow freely.

"Of-of cour- course I will Ha- Harry!"She managed to say through choking sobs. She then leaped up and threw her arms at Harry, kissing him fiercely.

When she had calmed down, Harry took a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. He took out a small white gold band with a princess-cut diamond in the center with emerald and ruby gems encrusted around it.

"Oh, Harry it's beautiful, I love it!" Hermione squealed happily.

"Well, I am certainly glad you do...I would not have anything less for you darling." Harry grinned and kissed his new fiance again.

Hermione smiled serenely. Suddenly feeling very tired, she checked the time.

"Harry," she yawned, "We should get off to bed. It's nearly one O clock."

"Of course love, let's go." Harry stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. He took her hand in his and together they made their way back to the castle.

----------------------------

Did ya all like it? Hope so! Please review! As Mark Twain once said "I can live three months on a good compliment."

**Serena Gemini**

--


End file.
